


Origins: Gods

by AllThingsMustDie



Series: The Bloody, The True, and The Torchbringer [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: beta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllThingsMustDie/pseuds/AllThingsMustDie
Summary: This is an extreme WIPThere use to be Gods. They brought balance to the world, an era of peace, but such was short lived.The Gods were flawed, and in there flaws they believed to be better than their counter parts. Such created turmoil. And with turmoil came war.
Series: The Bloody, The True, and The Torchbringer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938055





	Origins: Gods

There use to be Gods. Way back, when the world was new and civilization so fresh. The Gods walked amongst humans, they brought balance and peace and helped the species grow and grow. 

There were 6 of them. It was impossible not to worship the ground such benevolent creatures walked upon.

One god ruled over the Light. One over the Dark. 

One god ruled over Balance. One over Chaos.

One god ruled over Magika. One over Soul. 

2 sides of one coin. 3 coins in all. They were yin and yang. But then humans ruined it, as they do. 

Humans worshipped the light, they feared the dark. Humans praised order and balance. They muddied chaos into nothing but a criminal act. 

The gods of light and balance began to grow egos, believing themselves to be better then their counter parts. Churches were built in their names. Religions created. The worship of dark or chaos was punishable by death.

Balance, ironically, was the first to help destroy, well, the balance of things.

Balance chose a champion. A young man who worshipped in his churches of Balance, an uprising guard with a vigilante streak to bring justice into his own hands. 

Balance no longer walked among men, he was far too benevolent and with an ego too big, humans were below him. The Champion of Balance and Order granted the Gods will, and interfered where the God wished him to. 

Chaos hated this. Outraged, Chaos picked a champion of her own. A young man, poor and downtrodden, and with a fire within aimed at the masses who brought 'order' to his homeland. 

He believed the order was corrupt. He wished to change things, which Chaos' help, he started a movement. He was the Champion of Chaos and Rebellion. 

The first war in the history of mankind began.


End file.
